Raid
A raid is another café zombies can go for activities. If the player wants to leave their café (where zombies and their companion Pets normally are), they have to click the Map icon on the left side of the game screen. From there, there are four café to the right of the player's café. The player can tap on a café to send their zombies and/or pets on a raid mission. During a raid, the player commands the zombies and/or pets to attack where the player desires, or to steal a recipe by tapping on the counter with food on it. If the player's zombies win, he/she successfully receives the food or unlocks a new recipe. That isn't the case if the zombies lose; if the zombies kill some customers before losing, the player receives extra cash. To retreat, the player taps on the white truce flag on the upper left hand corner. If a café has successfully been defeated, it will close down for a certain period of time before reopening into a new café. Raiding Explained Benefits Going on a raid always offers some potential benefits. Rewards These are sorts of things that can be won in a raid to give the player an incentive to raid. Raiding also gives you an opportunity to use your Health Stone to restore +100 Energy to each character (zombie and pet) you have in the raid, presuming it's not dead at the moment, of course. The healing takes place over the course of several seconds. Healing can take place during the course of battle. Healing does not interrupt fighting. Fighting does not interrupt healing. Raiding Activity Costs There are some risks. Nothing permanent, but Characters—both zombie and pet ones—can be injured or even killed in a raid. They resurrect in 8 hours, and gradually heal over a period of a handful of hours, after the raid is over and they are back in the café place. Procedure Steps Two ways to engage character(s) in the fight. Note, this applies to humanoids (zombies) and pets. # Click the button to send all zombies in at once. This is fast. But results can be chaotic & disappointing. Usually, best to send in some zombies individually first, targeting ones that are near the door and away from the boss. At some point, you may want to send all the remaining characters in. # Select a zombie. Then, select a member of the staff. The zombie that was selected will instantly get it into its head that that it should attack that staff member. Repeat this process a few times, sending more zombies into the fray. Grand Strategy # Let customers finish eating and leave. # Kill off the staff without aggroing the boss. # Kill the boss. Game will announce your rewards. Food Winnings Food recipes should be learned by clicking the Unlock button underneath it, if there is one. If there is not such a button there, you already know that recipe. When you get free serving counter space, you can click the Serve button, and the food will be laid out. Category:Content Category:Place